


til death do us part

by moonlightcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post Episode 8x10, this is called i take what i want from canon and fuck the rest, uhhh spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcanary/pseuds/moonlightcanary
Summary: uhh merlance are alive and thriving and they have a beautiful baby girl named becca merlyn-lance(despite the title i swear there is no angst)
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Kudos: 14





	til death do us part

Tommy unlocked the door, stepping inside the cozy two bedroom apartment that he called home.

“How was the funeral?” 

Tommy almost jumped out of his skin, pressing a hand to his chest he turned to face his wife, “Pretty bird, you scared the shit out of me.” 

Laurel moved forward to press a kiss to Tommy’s lips, “Sorry, babe, didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“Mmm, sure you didn’t,” Tommy grinned, “how’s Becca?”

“Asleep, finally, I think she was protesting not getting her pre-nap snuggles with dad, and I’m pretty sure her protest screams broke a glass or two.”

“She’s got her momma’s voice.”

“Yeah, well, she gets her tantrums from you.” 

“I  _ was _ a very fussy child.” 

“And it only took you a good, what, thirty years to grow out of that?” Laurel teased. 

“Hmm, touché.”

“So, how was the funeral?” 

“Funeral was fine, I said a few words, John said more words-” Tommy slipped off his coat- “got to meet your doppelgänger, learned you can definitely pull off short hair.” 

“Oh?” 

“Don’t worry, you’re way hotter.” 

Laurel laughed, “Glad to know that I don’t have to worry about an alternate version of myself stealing my husband.” 

“Oh don’t worry, pretty bird-” Tommy wrapped his arms around Laurel, “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.” 

Laurel grinned, holding up her left hand and showing off her ring, “Til death do us part.” 

“Til death do us part,” Tommy repeated, smiling at his wife, “and may that day be a very  _ very _ long way away.” 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways merlance endgame and i say canon? i don't know her, except when i want to pick and chose the bits that i like.


End file.
